


Adventures in Time Turning

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, Drarry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Remus trying not to murder the other 2 marauders, Some Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Time Turner, a whole lot of queer characters, draco is slightly ooc, jilly/lames, linny - Freeform, peters a dirty lil rat so he's not going with them, romione, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: The Marauders (minus Peter, who's in the hospital wing) find an OLD time turner and accidentally go forward 28 years into the future, or to put it simply, Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. How long do they have to stay? Can they avoid giving out their true identities? Just how are they going to react to the teachers?





	1. Arriving At Hogwarts...28 years later

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of works where the marauders go forward or the golden trio goes back. I decided to give it a try. Who knows? I might make one where the golden trio goes back in time, we'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Btw, expect A LOT of Lenny faces in here. Ex: (∩■ ͟ʖ■)⊃━☆ﾟ └[ º ω º ]┘ (づ￢ ◞ ￢ )づ

"Rem, Remy, Remus, Moony, Wolfy boy-"

" ** _What_** Sirius?"

"Look what Prongs and I found" Remus looked up as Sirius swung a golden hourglass back and forth in front of him. 

"Woah, a time turner. Where'd you get it?" he asked, putting his book to the side. James sniggered.

"Well, we let loose a bunch of fanged frisbees on the fifth floor, ol' Filchy took us back to his office. We saw it on the desk so..." Remus face-palmed.

"Please tell me you didn't"

"Oh we did, You wanna try it?" The prefect recoiled in horror. 

"No! Awful things happen to wizards that meddle with time, surely you know that much. I don't even think that it's legal to use one without permission from the ministry" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You sound like a textbook Remy, what's life without a little risk?" he asked, grinning like the dog he was. Remus shook his head resolutely. 

"No. It's bad enough that you became illegal animagi, we are NOT breaking the law a second time" James and Sirius looked at each other and gave a long-suffering sigh. 

"I guess we have no choice. On three. One...two... THREE!" yelled James as he and Sirius tackled the werewolf. 

"Wha- get off me- SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" After much struggling, the two animagi stood back to admire their work. They had tied Remus' feet together, as well as belting his hands above his head to the bedpost **(If one of you filthy sinners I swear to god)**

"What the fuck guys" he complained. James shrugged, wincing as his shoulder popped.

"Sorry Moony, it was the only way. Did you really have to hit me that hard?" Remus grinned toothily.

"Werewolf strength, maybe it'll teach you to tie me up next ti- SIRIUS STOP SMIRKING" The dog animagus WAS, in fact, cackling like a possessed toddler. 

"(╭☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭☞)" 

"You know, I'm not even going to ask how you made that face" 

Sirius looped one chain around James' and the other around Remus' and his. "Alright boys, where do you wanna go? Future? Past?" Remus sighed.

"I suppose there is no way for me to get out of this. Future, I guess" 

"Yeah future. Maybe just a day or two" James replied. Sirius nodded in agreement and flicked the hourglass. When nothing happened, he made a face and spun it until it began rotating on it's own. 

"Uh, Padfoot? How many times did you spin that?" asked James worriedly as the world became a blur around them. Sirius shrugged, feeling a lot less confident than he looked.

"I don't know, I just spun the bloody thing until it looked like it would work"

"Sirius, if we live through this, I'm going to bite you. Full moon or not" warned Remus as they finally came to a stop. James untied the prefect and the three boys stood up. "Ok, first things first, the headmaster," he said firmly. 

For once, no one argued as they made their way out of the common room and down the hall. "Chocolate frogs, licorice wands, pumpkin pasties, sherbert lemons- ah ha!" yelped Sirius as the gargoyle jumped aside and the door swung open. 

"Professor Dumbledore, sir-" James stopped suddenly as McGonagall appeared out of nowhere and pointed her wand at the three boys. 

"Who are you?" she demanded coldly, her mouth drawn into a thin line.

"Don't you recognize us?" asked Sirius, half hiding behind James. 

"I'm not sure if I do" Muttering a few words, she waved her wand over the boys. "Now tell me, **_who are you?_** "

"R-Remus John Lupin" stuttered the startled werewolf.

"James Fleamont Potter"

"Sirius Orion Black" They waited tensely as McGonagall stared at them for a long moment before putting her wand away. 

"Well, I don't know how you three got here, but I believe we owe an audience with the headmaster. Follow me" Looking very confused, the three marauders followed her back into the office, where Dumbledore sat at his desk, peering down at them. "I found these three in the front of the office" she explained, "They seem to be who they claim they are, but maybe my spellwork is not strong enough to detect any disguising charms."

The headmaster shook his head. "No, they are genuine. Tell me boys, how did you get here?" Remus stepped forwards, pulling the rusted time-turner out of Sirius' hands.

"We were messing about with this. But tell me, sir, _**when**_ exactly did we end up?" The proffesor sighed and sat back in his chair. 

"The year is 1996. You boys are 28 years in the future"


	2. Meet The Next Generation (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three have to wait at least 2 weeks before they can go back to their time. How long can the Golden Trio keep their mouths shut about er...certain things... Another good question, how long can the marauders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do this chapter in 2 parts because it's gonna get pretty long

"TWENTY EIGHT YEARS IN THE FUTURE?!" shrieked Sirius, appalled. Dumbledore nodded, no longer looking grave. James noticed a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Yes. 28 years in the future. Now listen up, I don't know how long it will take for you to get back. I will need at least 2 weeks. In the meantime, you can stay at Hogwarts as exchange students" The three Marauders could do nothing but nod. "What year are you in?"

"F-fifth, sir" stuttered Remus. "But what about my, er condition?" 

Dumbledore made a placating gesture. "Not to worry, Remus. The Shrieking Shack is still here and Professor Snape has created a potion that will allow you to keep your human mind during transformations"

Remus gasped, James and Sirius did too - but for a different reason.

"SNIVELLY TEACHES HERE?!" shrieked James in horror. Remus smacked his upside the head.

"He's a teacher" hissed the werewolf. "I don't think you can go around yelling SNIVELLY in his classroom"

"Mr. Lupin is correct," said Dumbledore, beaming. "As he is a Professor, you will show him the respect that is demanded from students. I will talk to him about the potion. Now, you three will need different names. Mr. Black, if you would like to start"

"Samuel Blackthorne," he said. Dumbledore nodded and gestured to James.

"Jim Padley"

"Oi Rem, you can be Rey Lowell," said Sirius.

Remus nodded before squinting. "Wait, Lowell.. isn't that French for a young wolf?"

The dog animagus snickered. "Is it? I had no idea..." James joined in the laughter as Remus shook his head at them.

"Before you go, there is someone I would like you to meet," said the headmaster, nodding at someone behind his desk.

"Hey boys. Laccee Earlene, nice to meetcha," said Lily.

Jaws dropped. "Lily?! How did you get here?" asked Remus.

She shrugged. "I don't know honestly. Hey, James" she added as an afterthought. James ruffled his hair and winked at her. 

"Hey babe" Lily sighed in annoyance. 

"I agreed to ONE date James. ONE DATE" Dumbledore coughed and inclined his head at the door. 

"You may leave now, I've sent Professor McGonagall ahead, someone will meet you at the portrait" The four students nodded and made their way to the Gryffindor common rooms, surprised that the location hadn't changed.

"Hey Prongs, that kid looks like you" muttered Sirius as they got closer to the portrait. A loud gasp was heard and James was driven back by the force of an unruly raven mop running headlong into his waist. 

"Dad?" choked out a voice. James' eyebrows flew into his hairline. 

"Uh.... Do I know you?" he asked. The hair moved aside to reveal two green eyes and a pair of glasses. If he hadn't known any better, James would have thought it was his twin brother. 

"Oh, sorry. I should introduce myself. My name is Harry Potter, I'm your son" 

"Holy shit" 

"Language!"

"SAYS YOU SWEARWOLF" Remus clamped a hand over James' mouth. 

"Your his son?" asked Lily. Harry looked at her, tears in his eyes. 

"Mom?"

"Holy shit"

"LILY!"

"You wanna go there Rem?" 

Sirius stepped in, his eyes blown wide. "Did you say that your the son of THESE two?" he asked, pointing at James and Lily. When Harry nodded, Sirius let out a rising squeal of delight. "HE'S A LITTLE PRONGSLET!" 

Harry laughed. "Öh it's so good to see you! How did you get here?" In answer, Remus held up the time turner. 

"Oh. Why didn't you do something Professor?"

Remus jerked a thumb at the two marauders. "These two tied me up and- WAIT PROFESSOR?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, you taught here in third year. Best DADA teacher we ever had" The werewolf smiled, tilting his head back.

"Professor Lupin, I like the sound of that" Harry finally turned to Sirius. 

"Sirius! You're my godfather" The dog animagus grinned. 

"Yes! I knew you'd come through with that James" The two high-fived. There was the sound of the portrait swinging open. 

"Harry? Are you out here?" came Ron's voice.

"Hey Ron! Get out here and bring Hermione. There are a few people you should meet" Two pairs of feet stepped out of the door frame.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?!" shrieked Ron. James and Lily laughed.

"Professor Lupin? Sirius Black?" Came Hermione's voice. "How did you get here?!"

The Marauders and Lily explained everything, the Golden Trio listened attentively. 

"Let's get some sleep, tomorrow is the first day of classes" said Hermione, yawning. Everyone else muttered agreement. As the four time travelers made their ways to the dorms, Harry hung back as Ron poked him. 

"Do you think we should tell them about, you know what?" he hissed. Harry ruffled his hair. 

"I don't know Ron, but something tells me that they'll find out anyway, whether we tell them or not"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That took ages. I hope you enjoy guys! Chapter 3 should be out by the end of this week. Thanks so much for all your support and remember that there is always someone out there who loves you. (I'm one of them)


	3. Meet the Next Generation (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes start, they meet the Weasley twins, Harry has a boyfriend. You know, a ususal morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want this chapter to be longer but I need a copy of OOP to do this properly and all of your comments made me want to cry (I love you all so much you guys are so nice omg) So here is this chapter a little early cuz I don't want you to think that I'm dead

"Sirius, wake up"

"hnnnnrrgg go’way"

"Black, I'm giving you to the count of three"

"Eh.."

"one..."

"Remus?”

"two..."

”Rem what are you going to do?”

”THREE” and with that, the young werewolf reached over and flipped the mattress, depositing Sirius on the ground.

“Ow....” he muttered, rubbing his backside as he stood up. “What the FUCK was that for?!” Remus shrugged his robes on, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

”Breakfast ends in 10 minutes” he said, kicking the door open. He heard a muffled ‘shit’ and some scuffling. Remus laughed and decided to head down to grab some food. Plopping himself next to Harry, he noticed something startling. He was even more surprised to find that no one else seemed to have noticed. James was talking to his son, both laughing and chatting animatedly. 

“And then I said-“

”....uh, Harry?”

”What do you mean I have an essay due?”

”Harry?”

”It’s Tuesday innit? Anyway, McGonagall gets all frumpy and goes ‘Mr. Potter, that is HIGHLY inappropriate-“

”HARRY!” yelped Remus at last. The younger Potter turned to look at him.

”Oh! Hi Remus- er I mean Rey. What’s up?” The werewolf gestured to the door. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Harry looked confused but followed him out of the hall all the same. When they were out of earshot, Remus gestured to Harry’s shirt. 

“Care to explain?” He asked. The other boy raised an eyebrow. 

“Explain what?” Remus rubbed his eyes. _Honestly_ , he thought. _He’s just like James._

_“_ Harry **** **, LOOK AT YOUR TIE”** Finally, Harry looked down and nearly had a heart attack. In place of his Gryffindor one, there was a green and silver tie fastened around his neck. 

“Oh crap” He looked up to see Remus pacing like a caged tiger. **(Or should I say wolf 😏)**  

“Hmm, I’m surprised that James didn’t notice. Well, we could play it off as a prank I suppose. How am I going to get a message to Malfoy though?” He muttered to himself. Harry spluttered and went redder than the Gryffindor’s banner. 

“W-What do you mean ‘Malfoy’?” He stuttered. The prefect raised an eyebrow. 

“You think I wouldn’t look around to see who had a Gryffindor tie? So naturally, I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a very familiar white/blonde head with a gold and red tie. I would know that hair anywhere” Harry was still in too much shock to laugh. 

Sirius came clamoring past the two and into the great hall, somehow not noticing the exchange. Harry stared after him, before turning back to Remus.

“Wait, so you don’t mind that I’m- you know...”

”Dating a Slytherin? And the son of Lucius Malfoy? No, not really” 

“I was gonna say bisexual but sure, that works too” Remus laughed, his eyes sparkling. It occurred to Harry that he hadn’t heard Remus, older or younger, laugh before and he decided that it was a definite improvement when he did. “What do you think Dad’s gonna say?” He asked, a little worried for his health. The werewolf pondered for a moment, tapping his chin.

”I’m going to let you in on a little secret Harry, but don’t tell James or he’ll flay me alive,” Harry nodded. “I walked in on him and Sirius kissing once, oh boy you should have seen his face” The other boy gaped at him.

”Really?” 

“Yeah, it’s nice to hold it over his head. But also, if you decide to tell him and he gives you flack about it, you let me know and I’ll scratch him up a little bit” Harry grinned. 

“Thanks, Remus” The prefect smiled back at him. 

“Of course” Just then, the door burst open and no one other than Draco Malfoy ran through it. He pointed wordlessly at his tie and Harry nodded. Some kind of silent communication went through them and Harry put his hand in the others. Remus followed them back into the great hall as the two boys sat down at the Gryffindor, hands still intertwined together. James’ jaw dropped to the ground, as did Sirius’, Ron’s and Hermoine’s.

”Hey guys,” said Harry, “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend” Remus snorted into his hand at the looks on everyone’s faces. Time seemed to stop until Hermione stood up and poked Draco in the chest. 

“You break his heart, I break your legs” she threatened before turning to the Gryffindor and giving him a hug. “Congrats Harry!” Ron was the next one up, walking over to the pair and smiling.

”Harry, if he hurts you in anyway, tell me and I’ll hex him into the middle of next week” Ron looked at Draco sideways. “Make him happy, you hear?” Malfoy nodded, looking slightly terrified. Remus prodded James in the side. 

“Jim? Sam?” 

“But-“

Remus stretched out a hand and examined his fingernails. “I get to keep my sanity this month, are you sure you want to go down that path?” He asked. James paled.

“I know but-” Remus tutted and leaned over, speaking very quickly and very quietly.

“James, Sirius, this is your son and godson we are talking about. It shouldn’t matter who he ends up with, just as long as he’s happy and it isn’t a LeStrange or a Black” The animagi laughed, and stood up to congratulate Harry.

“You always know what to say, don’t you Moony,” said James. Suddenly, a pair of redheads popped up next to him.

“Hi!”

“I’m Fred-”

“And I’m George-”

“We heard-”

“That you were talking-”

“about the Marauders?” they finished together. Sirius grinned and looked at Remus.

“Can we tell em’?” he asked, his eyes looking a lot like a puppy’s. The werewolf looked over to find that James had an identical expression plastered to his face. He sighed.

“I suppose” He turned towards the Weasley twins and bowed.“Mr. Moony, at your service”

“Mr. Padfoot here”

“Mr.Prongs, present”

George looked skeptical “Prove it” the two said. In answer, Remus pulled the map out of his pocket.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” he murmured quietly. Three identical grins lit up three faces as the boys watched ink swirl across the parchment. The twins gasped in shock as they George slowly pulled his copy of the map out of his bag. It was the Marauder’s turn to gasp.

“We finished it?” mumbled Remus.

“WE LEFT IT AT HOGWARTS?!” shrieked Sirius. James raised an eyebrow.

“Why wouldn’t we? Aiding magical mischief makers-“ He was cut off as there were two light thumps and the Weasley twins collapsed to their knees in front of them. Remus’ eyebrows rose into his hairline.

“We are not worthy” they chanted over and over. You could hear the boys laughing 3 floors up.

“Get up get up” McGonagall muttered crossly as she stalked past them.

“What are you real names?” asked George, looking very curious.

“Sirius Black”

“James Potter”

“Remus Lupin” Jaws fell open again.

“W-Wha? How?” Remus laughed.

“I’ll explain…” When he finished, the red-heads were grinning insanely.

“We were taught-“ started Fred,

“BY A MARAUDER!” shrieked George.

“Harry is the SON of a Marauder!”

“He’s also the godson of a Marauder!”

The three boys decided to leave before they were late. Well, more like Remus grabbed them both by the ear and dragged them out the door before their heads became too inflated. The golden trio joined them a few seconds later.

“We’ve got defense against the dark arts first” said Harry, looking at his schedule. Finally arriving in the classroom, they had just settled themselves in a desk when Umbridge walked in, her pink heels clacking against the ground. The class was quiet enough as she talked, until she began mentioning the changes in curriculum, then it all went downhill from there.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I did some research and found out the Marauders years at Hogwarts.  
> 1st: 1963-1964  
> 2nd: 1964-1965  
> 3rd: 1965-1966  
> 4th: 1966-1967  
> 5th: 1967-1968  
> 6th: 1968-1969  
> 7th: 1969-1970  
> Harry's school years are listed below  
> 1st: 1991-1992  
> 2nd: 1992-1993  
> 3rd: 1993-1994  
> 4th: 1994-1995  
> 5th: 1995-1996  
> 6th: 1996-1997  
> 7th: 1997-1998  
> You can use these dates to help if you decide to write your own time travel story. I would use the second year listed. For example, if you wanted the Marauders to travel in time to Harry's 5th year but you want the Marauders to be in their 7th year. Then use  
> Harry: 1996  
> Marauders: 1970. Then just subtract from there. I hope this was useful and as always, feedback, comments, and kudos are always appreciated!  
> (づᵔ◞ ᵔ)づ


End file.
